Mojo the Kid
Mojo the Kid is a one-time villain from the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "West in Pieces". He is the old Western version of Mojo Jojo and he rides around on a little talking brown donkey named Burrito. Just like his original counterpart, he was voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Biography The evil, ominous, fearful, malevolent, sinister, and very short villain known as Mojo the Kid rode into The Town of Townsville, on his faithful steed named Burrito, who was just a talking donkey. Mojo the Kid came into Townsville and broke into The First Bank Ever. He made his demands very clear, and overly specific, while also trying to hide his shameful shortness, from the others, by standing on another guy. Mojo the Kid made an elongated speech, explaining who he was, what he was all about, and what he was doing at the bank. These three things would be Mojo the Kid, causing crime, and robbing it, respectively. Nobody seemed to take him seriously at first, since they thought they could just stop him, by calling the civil servants on him. Townsville's only civil servant was The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith, and he was called in to stop Mojo the Kid. Unfortunately, The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith was a complete idiot, and all Mojo the Kid needed to do, was tell him not do stop him, and he obliged, much to the frustration of all of his town's citizens. Mojo the Kid continued to rob the bank and take a bunch of money. Mojo the Kid also told The Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith, to leave town, and he did. An easy win for Mojo the Kid. Mojo the Kid warned everybody, that he would be returning to Townsville at 12:00, noon, to rob The Second Bank Ever. He warned everybody, to stay inside of their buildings, while he did his business, if they knew what was best for them. He took off on Burrito and rode off, into the sunset, with all of the money. The next day, Mojo the Kid arrived in Townsville again, at the exact time he said he was. The poor, defenseless citizens hid in their homes, just like he ordered them to. All except for the newly created, Steamypuff Girls. Three steam powered little girls, who were the only ones in Townsville, daring enough to face him. The Steamypuff Girls faced off against Mojo the Kid in a suspenseful, drawn out showdown. Eventually, the showdown ended and Mojo the Kid drew his banana gun and shot The Steamypuff Girls, but The Steamypuff Girls were quick to dodge his banana bullets, and he missed every shot. The Steamypuff Girls then prepared for the fight, and they got ready to kick Mojo the Kid's butt. Blossom activated a giant fist and punched him, Bubbles activated a giant boot and kicked him, and Buttercup activated a giant eyeball and attempted to laser him, but she ran out of steam and missed, plummeting to the ground. Mojo the Kid blasted The Steamypuff Girls with a bunch of bananas and hit them all this time. He shot up their steam engines and destroyed them all, making them utterly useless. Mojo the Kid claimed to be the new Sheriff Dentist Windowmaker Blacksmith of Townsville, and he would go by the name of "Sheriff the Kid". Just then The Professor came in, showing off his fancy new invention, known as duct tape. He used this new-fangled device to fix The Steamypuff Girls' steam engines and sent them back into battle. Bubbles used a giant boxing glove to punch him, Buttercup used a giant boot to kick him, Bubbles used two hammers to smash him, multiple times, and Blossom finally used her iron fist on him, and punched him. This punch was strong enough to send him flying all the way through the air, and into the nearby prison, where he crashed right through the roof and landed in there, where he was rightfully imprisoned for his villainous actions. Trivia *Mojo the Kid is a parody on Billy the Kid. *Burrito seems to be a parody on Baba Looey. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Master Orator Category:Enigmatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Greedy Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Western Villains